War agianst peace
by Dal-Val
Summary: there is a Great Split in the Irken Empire and a choice to join which side has came to earth, now a advanced race, earthlings can make a big difference in this new war,Zim a resident of earth must save both races before they kill eachother. ZATR,death
1. Prologue

**Alright, time to get this started. i am finally beginning my story about invader zim and some spyro here and there. please keep in mind that there will be ALOT of swearing and alot other graphic stuff such as gore, Alcohol, drugs, sex (although the sex scenes are not going to be very in detail, sorry perverts XD) and a bunch of other stuff, please put your criticism in your reviews. there will be alot of side characters so please add potential human/irken/dragon characters if you want them then in the story and see how they play out. however, i get to decide their deaths and such (yeah im evil) please give details about them (skin color, personality, gender, race, etc) anyways heres my story.**

_"And over all these virtues put on love, which binds them all together in perfect unity" Colossians 3:14_

Humans...such strange beings, everything about them is completely foreign to the irken race...their religions, their families, their _**feelings**__._ to think that a few monkeys would grow to a "perfect" race, but they are not, like us all, they have flaws.

so many feats to their evil, _greed, lust, power, anger, __**vengeance**_**, **heh, those are the only things we have in common, feats of pure evil. humans have so much to learn...their "nice" feelings are just proof of how immature their race is...no wait...no their feelings are proof of how they are much wiser in heart rather than mind...maybe the irkens are the ones that are immature...

_**2098 AD London, UK **_

_" in other news, the irken empire has completely split in two, after the mysterious assassination of their leaders, red and purple irken generals and other leaders fought over who gets leadership and has lead to massive split in the irken empire, human intelligence have yet to know what each side goals are and the UNEA has yet to choose which side should join forces with or rather to stay out of it..."_

_**Channel 5**_

_" To be honest with you, i dont think we should go up there and help them out, let them settle their own problems, and who knows? this might be beneficial for us, if they drive themselves into instinction guess whos gonna be the top dog huh? this guy and his entire race!"_

_**Channel 15**_

_" There are children dieing in their planets, their battles are killing each other, and the split up is not the children''s fault! we need to get up there and help those dieing kids!"_

_" the Damn kids are bred to kill for god sakes! the minute we go up there to help them they are gonna try to rip up our necks and eat us for food! let them fend for themselves!"_

_**Channel 29**_

_" The question is what are each sides goals, what do they wish to accomplish? conquest? trade? Total Extermination? We need to know NOW!"_

_" What about the irkens living on earth now? or what about the other colonies? mars, Mercury, Saturn! are we gonna kick them out of there own homes? this is inhumane!"_

_" whats so Inhumane about it? they are not even __**Human**_**!**_"_

Humans and Irkens may have little in common and might even hate each other guts for reason that are obvious, greed, power and vengeance. but the one thing we are good at, the one thing that causes this much commotion is because..._** we are very good at WAR**_...

i know...i have fought along side my race, and the humans aren't so different...i know...ive seen it myself

**May 2, 2011, Abbottabad Pakistan, Operation Neptune Spear, 1:12 AM**

we were in the chopper waiting, to change history. to kill a man that the world hated but to the man's people loved...

"Zach!"

I looked at the SEAL

"you ok?"

"yeah, im fine"

"good, remember your taking point once we get in"

the chopper approaches the compound i readied myself and droped in by rope. as soon as we hit the ground we were under fire by osama's courier, a SEAL shot him dead, i ignored the body and continued on, as i went up the stairs we saw his son, we resisted and we also had to kill, then i saw him, the target, he was peering over the railing above us, i wanted to end it there i shot at him but i missed and he retreated back into his room.

we chased him there and two little girls ran out "Grab the kids outa here!" i yelled as a SEAL grabbed them out of harms way. we barged into his room we saw him and his wife, the wife jumped infront of him like a human shield, a SEAL shot her in the leg to cause her to fall. then i was all set, i had a clear shot, i saw fear in his eyes, the fucking asshole who killed many was finally gonna pay! "REST IN HELL MOTHER FUCKER!" i yelled then i took two bullets in his chest and his head, it dripped in blood i was happy he was dead...i know it was a option to take him prisoner but the asshole deserved it. then i realized, _what the fuck am i thinking?_ i wasn't a human why should i care if i killed a planet's most hated person.

**2098, London UK**

earth become my target, then my prison, then **my home**. i didnt killed a great evil for my sake, i killed a great evil for earth's sake. i thought i was gonna cry, i killed a man for nothing, just to get _**vengeance**_ for many nations, what did he ever done to me? i was unsure with my self, and i am certain you, who is reading this FUCKING story is too,

Now, what am i doing now? well i've pretty much traveled the world, witnessed mankind's great triumphs and great failures. and now irkens can even live in this world, i think thats about to change...with the split up and mankind's choice of who to side..there may be massive outbreaks, riots,protesters peaceful AND **violent**, marches, mass executions, control, total government control, no freedom. irkens and humans are at the brink of great peace or great war.

now where do i go in this? by now you realized I am "zach", but really i am alot of people, until of cource the world discovered my existence, and let me live here with open hands. not like i have a choice. anyway im talking to this recorder to let everyone of earth know what happened...i have a feeling that there wont be diplomacy, no trade, no **peace**. just _**war**_. and i am gonna miss it all out while the battle takes place on irk while im stuck here in earth, in banishment, by the end of this year i promised my self to leave earth and see this through weather i join one side or the other.

only time will tell, what will be the fate of mankind? or irkenkind? hell, i just wanna live to see the end.

**looking at this now im pretty sure this is a bit of a mind fart for you guys, dont worry, this is just a prologue things will make since soon, in the meantime please take you time on the criticism on this and if you would like a character in this story please leave one at your review or PM me, im hoping this story has gone at a good start! plus, dont worry, i wont be writeing about action scenes LIKE THAT agian those were dull and boring the new ones im making are Gorey and awesome thanks for reading so far! - VAL**


	2. Chapter 1: Old Faces

**The prologue may have a few problems and i am sorry for that, well by now you should know that the tallest red, and purple are dead and not going to be in this story, why? 1, it brings in a nice reason why the irken empire spitted up. 2, i don't like them, i cant make them into serious, dramatic, characters in this story not like zim of course. also, the whole "height" thing is not included into this story (sorry :P). anyway heres the first chapter of the story I hope you like it :D**

Chapter one: old faces

by now, you probably know i travel the world a bit...OK i traveled the world ALOT i mean, i must've spent a year in every country in the world. yeah im old, but only to humans, I am like 17 years old in irken time. i've seen the humans grew up like children, immature at first but then years later they grow into decent, smart, and becomes one of the older gentlemen, i think their are getting close to human unity, no wars in about 60 years, so far so good eh?

earth was my **target**, i didn't care for it's cultures i just wanted to destroy it in the name of the irken empire. but since when i found out i was actually banished here (and trust me that was a long time ago) my quest for world domination soon became a quest for knowledge.

i went to many places, even the isolated ones, i went to Tibet and learned from the monks in the mountains, i learned about various point of view of religion by learning about the Jewish faith, Islam, Christianity. i learned much about countries economies and how it all works, economy was completely controlled in irken controlled planets

everything here is different then my old home in irk, irk has too many secrets. sure earth has some classified information too, but , irk has alot more, they keep clones of "original" irkens and keep their past lives in secret. one irken found out he was a general of a resistance group, but before he can start his group again, he was executed.

i also learn ALOT about human fighting tactics, including karate, marine tactics, police tactics, boxing, navy SEAL tactics (my favorite), Tai Qon do, kung foo, Israeli counter terrorism tactics (another favorite) and the ancient ways of the buddest monks in china.

see? i have alot to do in my time, and i actually enjoyed it, only problem is irkens are literally being deported from earth due to the whole "sides thing" to be honest none of us here doesn't know much about the two sides of the irken split.

_**somewhere in space**_

several small ships approach a irken transport ship coming into human territory.

"this is steel hawk 1, you are entering human territory, identify your selves or else you will be shot down"

there was a silence, the ship's pilots haven't responded

"i say agian, irken ship, identify your selves or else you wil-"

"Thair air Iscal Cessaias 12fe, wa esa hasa du larudaieda waidh dha raenasr ull aesdh" (Irkish)

"(translation) This is Irken transport 12b, we are here to negotiate with the leaders of earth"

the human pilots understood what the irken had said,

"understood, we have just been given orders to escort you to the UNEA summit, please follow us"

"Thelc irrui, wa wairr llurruw irrui du aesdh"

"(translation) thank you, we will follow you to earth"

**(A/N, im going to make this irkish language thing only when other races are around them, if there are scenes when there are just irkens, please imagine they are speaking their native language, then agian sometimes i wont, some irkens can speak English too XD)**

even the irkens know it was wise to negotiate with steel hawks, the fastest,strongest,stealthiest squadron in human history. a irken transport ship with a few escorts are no match for them, even if the numbers are not even.

humans have really advanced, with their 60 year peaceful stage, they really catched up with us irkens, hell, some of their stuff is better than ours, they invented _plasma_ a more lethal ammunition than lasers, which is what we irkens use.

the irken transport followed the steel hawks to the summit landing pad. the summit took place in the modernized part of Africa, known to the humans as the _mother continent_. the meeting began as soon as the irken ambassadors arrived.

the first to speak was the irkens, who surprised the humans by speaking English very well.

"humans, we have come here not to ask you to join a side, we came to inform you"

the irken talking was old, but his voice was still bold

"the great irken split has caused two factions to rise from the assassinations of our former leaders, one faction is known as the **'Rekems ksaar' **which in your language means **'Rising Steel',** their motive is complete control of the irken empire and ruling it with three leaders with a iron fist, anyone who would resist would be jailed, enslaved, or executed. the rising steel's promises the humans a alliance, and that together you both can expand both of your races"

some of the human leaders, began talking, some interested, some not.

"the other faction however, is quite different. they are called '**Tra Serqar Cukas**' or in your tounge, '**the silver comet**', they named themselves that because of the scientific fact of how irken life started, a comet in cased in pure silver impacted our planet which was a fiery hell at the time, within the comet help life-forms which evovle into us. the silver comet believes that the irken empire should end and that a republic of several large alien territories should work together, all ruled by a counsel of many alien leaders. however those within the republic, must pay high taxes, and pay their tribute to the republic regularly, whether by resources, money, or even troops for war."

now everyone was chatting, which to choose? a faction who wants total galactic domination with the humans? or a faction filled with peaceful but more greedy irkens who expects everyone to pay up? the UNEA leaders talked and one of them spoke out

"on behave of the UNEA we have a question, which side are _you _in?"

the old irken turned to his counterparts, both of them nodding

"we have yet to chose which side, like the many irkens living in your planet, we just wait...and see"

the human man then said: "we thank you for coming to our meeting, are you intending on staying here on earth?"

"Actually we have a different matter to discuss..."

the humans were confused, more problems?

"one of the irkens who live among you, is someone of great impotence. we need to find him and speak with him"

"very well, you are allowed to find this irken anywhere on earth, however it may be hard on finding him there are alot of irken refugees here" said the human

"we have our ways in finding people, you just leave that to us"

the irkens take their leave, but the old one stayed for a moment

"you shouldn't treat irkens the way you are treating them now, you wouldn't want both sides against you don't you?"

then he continued to walk, leaving the humans quite frightened

"sir, you think telling them, our plans is a good idea?" said a hooded female irken, with a English accent

"we must have faith with these humans, they are the only ones who can end this quicker than what god himself has in mind" the old irken was right, if the humans stayed out of this the irkens are only going to drive themselves into a instinctive species

"once we reach the human city 'London' you may begin you search for him"

"yes sir, i will do my best"

soon they reach the human city 'London' in a matter of minutes, they soon land a pad where the female irken walked toward a human speeder the UNEA has issued her

"oh and Tak..." the female turned.

"don't hate him for what he has done..."

the female stayed silent and entered the speeder and flew away, leaving the old irken and his second counterpart

"this is a bad idea" said the other irken, he was hooded too

"i know, but she need some closure don't you think?"

"she going to kill him, i know it"

"you seem to know all of your sister's intentions"

"sir, i should've been sent to London or even gone with he-"

"don't get upset Drik, you will have your chance soon"

the irken looked ashamed

"I-Im sorry, I overreacted"

"don't push your self to hard Drik, now , we have other matters to attend to"

"understood sir"

they both walked back to the transport ship and flew off to a different direction.

**SOOOOO that was chapter one, ALOT better right? (no) aww, well anyway im glad i brought some OC's in this well, one OC that is. remember about Pm'in me 'bout ur own OC and maybe i'll add him/her to the story. and dont worry, SPYRO will be in this story! just takes a while ok? well im oFF! ****Hovvae Troerk! -Val**


	3. Chapter 2: Prejudices

**One time in history class, we were covering the civil war, back in February because of black history month, we covered Harriot Tubman, Fredrick Douglass, Tuskegee airman and last but not least, the civil war. since we lived in Massachusetts, my history teacher talked about the Massachusetts 54th regiment the first colored regiment. then he mentioned the movie "glory" good god, that movie made me cry... Morgan freeman and Denzel Washington at their finest :D the soundtracks was always my favorites out of any movie. it proved that it doesn't matter if your black or white, we can all fight for freedom. one of my friend's great grandfather fought in the 54th and that just gave me Massachusetts pride. i loved the character's even though some of them are fictional, the character "Thomas Searles" was one of my favorites, not strong but brave, and willing...hell he was the first volunteer in the regiment (movie) and made an epic quote near the end of the movie. alot of the action scenes are inspired by this movie and the soundtracks too, i may adopt the character "Thomas Searles" in this story and i may even ask you to listen to some of my favorite soundtrack during action scenes, (not all of them are from glory) i wont be doing that all the time though. anyway, heres the story...**

Chapter 2: Prejudiced 

Tak landed within a hotel landing pad, after she checked in she took a look at her room. it was fairly clean, twin bed, shower (**yeah irkens don't die from water too**) television, she sat at her bed and pulled out a device of some kind, she pressed a button on the side of the device and it opened a holographic map of the UK, however there was a warning on the map saying "_arrur_" which meant "Error"

_Hmm, his Pak cant seem to be found, oh well that only delays me a bit. The informant said he was doing some sort of research here in London._ Sigh* _well, were to begin?_

Tak decided to leave the hotel, and interrogate people that the informant mentioned that he was associated with.

first was a historian, a professor in the university of London. _strange...why would he care about human history? whats going on in his mind?_

Tak left the hotel, she went on her way to her speeder then she bumped into a human man.

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING! STUPID IRKEN BITCH!"

"I beg your pardon? it was a accident, and i don't need to take shit from you right now"

"I WAS CLEARLY IN YOUR VIEW! MAYBE YOUR FUCKING BUG EYES IS WHATS CAUSING THIS!"

"listen asshole, your talking to a Irken diplomat, someone who is going your fucking head in jail for insulting me like that! now if you will excuse me i have business to attend to"

tak really doesn't want to cope with this idoit, she attempted to walk away

"NO IRKEN BITCH IS TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!"

the man threw a fist at her, tak quickly countered it by grabbing the hand and throwing him over her down to the ground and put her knee on his neck

"im sorry what did you say?"

the man attempted to speak, but the pressure from Tak's knee is choking him

"i don't know why we bother trying to ask human's for help, you are ignorant, weak and undisciplined"

Tak releases the man, he quickly got on to his feet and ran to a nearby ally. that man was a really racist he did not to say all that extra stuff about Tak being Irken _are all humans like this?_

later as she walks down to the park, Tak heard yelling in the background. it was a Irken refugee and a human cop with a helmet that disguises his voice

"please sir, all this stuff, its all i have left"

"Irken civilian, by order of UNEA court , all Irkens possession are being confiscated for evidence"

"evidence for what? what did i do wrong?"

"all irken's must do as follow, allow me to confiscate your possessions, you will have them returned in over a month"

"a MONTH? NO! please! this is all my stuff, i don't have anything else to support on!"

the irken tried to push the cop away from his luggage, the cop did not take it well

"you have resisted higher human authority, prepare for physical judgement"

the cop pulled out his electric baton and started beating the irken

"NO! STOP! PLEASE!"

the cop continued until the Irken was bleeding from his mouth and nose, the Irken began crying.

"Very well, we will acquire your possessions in 24 hours, this time we are willing use lethal response if you resist"

the bleeding Irken nodded "yes...officer"

"heh heh heh, good now get out of here" then the cop walked away

Tak was mad, how can he do that? why are Irkens being treated this way? Tak wanted to rip that cop's spine out and ask _him_ for his possessions

Tak walked past the park and made her way to the university, Tak entered the university then when to the receptionist at a nearby counter.

"pardon me madam, where can i find *looks at a note* Thomas Seenums?"

the woman just stared at her, then she pointed to a sign behind Tak, the sign shocked tak it said: NO IRKEN;MU IRKEN

"are you serious?"

"we are indeed, please leave the premises this is a human ONLY building"

"i am a diplomat, surely you can make some exception"

"no Irkens, leave now or else i will get security"

If Tak could, she would've snapped this bitch's neck fight off the guard and beat the shit out of get the info and leave. but she wouldn't waste time like that,

now waiting outside the university, Tak became frustrated and punched the wall, only hurting her self because it was made from bricks, suddenly she heard a voice behind her

"hey now, why are you so mad?"

she turned to see a dark skinned man, who had a English accent.

"who are you?"

"now now, i believed i asked a question first"

"I-I'm just mad of...of-"

"how you're treated here?"

"yes exactly, how?-"

"i have been against it since the day i could talk"

"wha-...who are you?"

"my name is Thomas Seenums, and may i ask your name?"

"I'm Tak Omeksreda, i have been loo-"

"i know you have been looking for me, and i know your looking for him. Omeksreda you say? that is Irkish for Silverstride am i right?"

"Y-Yes mister"

"such a beautiful name"

A shade of dark green came across Tak's face no one has really complimented her before

"now i have a few questions for you" Tak said.

"ask away madam, come walk with me, i know you need to see him, and i can lead you to him"

"I see why...Zim...spoke to you, you are not like the other humans"

"why do you dread his name? has he done something to you?"

"yes he has, but that was a long time ago. it is my mission to retrieve him to my Employer"

"ahh, so while we walk to his home, what questions do you have for me?"

"what did Zim want from you?"

"he wanted..._Guidance_, he wanted to know if there was humans that are not like the ones you met today, and i told him there was. one such as me should not judge those because of their race but for their character, almost what Martin Luther king would have said"

"erm...martin who?"

"a great man, with great wisdom, he nearly unified the US by preaching to the blacks, that the whites were our brothers, and that we should give our brother love and respect instead of prejudges and hatred"

"he sounds too peaceful...not like the humans I've met so far"

"with comes technology, so was our pride in ourselves. we are too arrogant, we believe that we are better than you Irkens now that's why we treat you like that, it isn't necessarily _Inhumane_"

"how do you know where Zim lives?"

"if you had read the sign at the front counter you should know, Irkens are not allowed in colleges or have any form of higher learning, Zim would always wait for me after school was over and ask me to come to his home for human lessons"

"Zim, was really into human history wasn't he?"

"indeed, we are almost there"

Tak was somewhat anxious, she hasn't seen Zim for a long time, but she is hoping that Zim would resist going with her so she can have a excuse to beat the crap out of him

"here we are" said Thomas

it was a apartment complex, like the hotel Tak lives, it was fairly clean. however it was in a bad part of the neigboor hood

"he should be at room 35b"

Thomas took his leave

"hey wait, were are you going?"

"i believe it is none of my business between you two, if you need me im always leaving the university after 4 PM"

Tak nodded, Thomas was now out of sight, Tak walked in the apartment. she took an elevator to level "b" then look for room 35. she found it, she took a deep breath, and knocked the door... (somewhat hard)

Tak didn't know why, but she kept her left hand on her MR12 Pistol holster...

**Well thats it for this chapter! I hope the last names wernt too crappy, this wont be the last of THOMAS SEENUMS (lol "nums") anyway remember that you can PM me your own character, also i bet you guys will like the next chapter :D **_**Grurae Horrariior - VAL**_


	4. Chapter 3 : Revelations

**Ahh, chapter 3, this is where things get interesting. watching movies and listening to action soundtracks would always inspire me to write stuff down, but how do you WRITE battles? i can understand comic's and art but WORDS? it has to be something i have to experiment with, i am somewhat new to it. who knows? maybe i'll be good at it :D hope you like this chapter**

Chapter 3: Revelations

In Irken military training there are only two strong, disciplined, and in a way stubborn tactics into hand to hand combat: one was the offensive, obviously _Attacking_ the opponent then their is the Defensive, obviously _Defending from a_ opponent. both tactics don't have mercy, there's no sleep holds or special grabs, or some sort of disarming move, no, both tactics resort into _KILLING_ your opponent.

Tak knocks the door harder, finally the door opens. Tak was sorta sun-struck, she was finally going to see the Irken that sent her into space left to insanity for over 65 years, the door creaks open, but to Tak's surprise it was something she really wasnt hoping for.

It was a human. a male, white, black hair, lean body, eyes half closed, he looked rather pissed seeing Tak.

"Can i help you?"

for a moment Tak thought that she may have been in the wrong room, but something in her told her it wasnt.

"yes, im looking for a Irken named Zim"

the human's eyes widened, but then returned back to their half-way closed position

"I don't know who this Zim you are talking about, please leave before i call the police"

"listen can i just, take a look in your apartment?"

"by whose authority?"

"by mine,(Tak shows her diplomatic bage) i am a diplomat"

"i though diplomats talk, not investigate"

"still, i am of obligated right to search your room"

Tak walks in but the human blocks her off

"i did not see a warrant"

"i dont need one, now let me in"

the human skeptically stepped aside and let Tak in, she searched the closets, the drawers, the kitchen, the bedroom nothing

"what do you know about Zim?"

"that he was the last owner of this room, and that he is dead"

Tak was shocked, was Zim dead? No it cant be

"why don't you come with me for questioning?"

"sorry, but no i have many things to do at the moment and your not really helping, please leave"

"I'm sure i can pay off whatever damage i did to your room or job, come with me please"

Tak attempted to grab a hold of the human's arm

"let go off me!"

the human then slapped off Tak's hand then sucker punched her hard in the face

"alright thats it! im taking you in to custody!"

"make me!"

The human ran toward to Tak and tackled her to the ground, breaking the small nightstand and breaking the vase, then begin a large barrage of punches to Tak's face

following what her training taught her, she kicked off the human off her then pulled out her pistol, she then fired a shot at the human but the man slapped the gun from Tak's hands

the human then gave a high kick straight to Tak's face causing her nose to bleed, Tak was still on her feet, she grabbed the humans arm in a positsion where he cant reach her and threw him to the ground

Tak was now on top of the human, she gave the human a punch to the face then another, but the human caught the third punch. the human threw Tak over him and then he ran to his room

Tak was panting, she picked up her pistol and pursued him to his room, but then he carried a weapon too

"listen,(pant) just put the gun down it down and come with me to my employer, the police will be here any minute"

the human only smirked, then he chuckled

"(pant) he he, still haven't figure it out yet Tak?"

Tak didn't know what he meant, but how did he know her name? then she took a look at his gun, it was a irken weapon, Tak was shocked.

"where did you get that gun?"

the human laughed then opened fire on Tak, she quickly took cover, then stood up to shoot him but he was gone.

_where did he go?_ she thought

suddenly Tak heard something from behind her and quickly does a drop kick spin move to get the human to fall down then she disarmed him and threw him at the wall, holding him into a position where he cant move his arms

"(pant) alright, how did you know my name? where did you get that gun? and how well do you know zim?"

the human smirked and stood silent

"ANSWER ME!"

he finally stopped smirking and said "Tak.._**esk ka"**_

Taks eyes widened, he did not just speak irkish, and he did not say those words, _its me_. Tak released the human and just stared at him, shocked

suddenly the humans skin frizzled and his hair did so as well. almost as if he was a _hologram_. then, from bottom to top revealed a similar looking irken with magenta bug looking eyes and a scar on his left eye, hair replaced with short antennas and fingers replaced with claws like all irkens do, there wasn't any doubt now..._it was Zim_.

"you certainly fight better then when we last met, but as you can see, _**so did I**_"

Tak was still staring at him, she was struggling to defeat him, and he was smirking and laughing the whole time _is he really this strong? what happened to his eye?_

"are you going to say something or are you going to continue gawking at me?"

"I-I cant believe it, its you"

"in the flesh, i have to say Tak, that was quite a workout, no gym for me today right?"

Is he joking? he was nearly killed by Tak and he is **Joking?**

"65 years.." said Tak

"yep" Zim said in his happy voice

"for 65 years you left me to insanity in space"

"yep"

"and all you can say now IS YEP?"

"yep"

"YOU BLOODY BASTARD! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU PUT ME THOUGH!"

"nope"

"I HAVE BEEN ALONE IN SPACE FOR OVER 60 YEARS! I HAD TO CONSERVE MY FOOD AND I WAS LUCKY IF I HAD A SMALL SIGNAL OF THE GALAXY'S SHITTY MUSIC TO KEEP ME FROM KILLING MY SELF OF BOREDOM!"

"well, your alive are you not?"

"YOU RUINED MY FUCKING LIFE!"

ever since the assassination of the tallest, they lost control of the PAKs the Irkens wear. now feelings have spread across all irkens in the galaxy, including sadness, love, and nationalism. Tak chose not to face with these emotions until now.

Taks eyes begin to tear and Zim smile began to fade

"AFTER YOU RUINED MY PROMOTION YOU RUINED MY LIFE THEN MY SHIP THEN MY STATE OF MIND!"

after over a hundred years including her time at planet dirt to her drift in space she cried, she pointed her gun at Zim. and he wasnt smiling no more

"THE ONLY REASON I AM HERE TODAY IS BECAUSE I WAS ATTACKED BY SOME BANDITS, I KILLED THEM ALL AND TOOK THEIR SHIP! THEN I FOUND A EMPLOYER WHO WAS APPARENTLY HEADED TO EARTH, AND I TOOK THAT CHANCE TO SEE YOU AGAIN!, TELL ME RIGHT NOW WHY I SHOULDN'T PUT A FUCKING LASER IN YOUR FUCKING SKULL RIGHT THE FUCK NOW?"

"i assume you want me alive for your employer, your the one pointing the gun at me...why not shoot me? get your **_vengeance_** Tak...IM RIGHT HERE!"

now it was Zim who is yelling now, Tak REALLY wanted to pull the trigger, she wanted **_vengeance_**, she wanted to see him dead, suddenly the gun on her hand became very heavy

"SHOOT ME! RIGHT NOW!"

Zim opened his arms giving Tak a clear shot to give her what she wanted

"ITS AS SIMPLE AS PULLING A TRIG-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FUCKING DEFECT!"

"is that what all this is about? defects? Tak if you haven't noticed we are all having these feelings, we 'Defects' are the first to experience it!"

"SHUT UP"

"but now that we all feel it I GUESS THAT MAKES US ALL DEFECTS NOW!"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

"YOU WHERE A DEFECT TO BEGIN WITH! LOOK AT YOUR FUCKING FOREHEAD!"

Tak never really wanted to ever look at the metal tube she had in her forehead, because it is proof of her defectiveness

"none of us are perfect and we will never be! EVERY LIVING THING IS A DEFECT TO GOD!"

Tak broke, she dropped her gun, fell on her knees, and she sobbed. all her life she wanted to be a great leader, but she was a defect, she could never have that kind of power so she bottled that sadness and continued on with her life.

"(sob) you are right.."

with that, the police sirens begin to be heard

**and there we go! alot of emotion in this chapter if i do say so myself. i felt like i could've done a better action scene though, eh, what the hell. remember that you can pm me about your own character in this story and i will get to spyro soon enough!**_** Grurae Horrariior -Val**_


	5. Chapter 4: Retrieval

**yeah i know i did a few mistakes with the last few chapters but i fixed them, well most of them, anyway here is another chapter for you guys hope you like it :D**

Chapter 4: Retrieval

The sirens of the incoming police urged Zim to say something, Tak was still crying

"look you can cry about your imperfection later, right now, the police are coming and if they know Irkens were involved they wont be too happy"

Tak looked up at Zim, he still had his happy smile (**A/N you those kind of smile you see in animes? when they close their eyes and stuff? yeah its that**)

"why are you still smiling?"

"just another advantage of being imperfect"

Tak just put her head down "whats the point? the entire reason i came here is to kill you, and well... you give me reason not to, i dont give two shits what happens in this new war"

"there has to be a reason why your employer wants me to see him"

"how did you and know that we were coming?"

"I have intercepted one of your radio signals one time whilst looking for any alien contact, knowing it was a Irken signal, i was curious and listened. I told Seenums because i knew you guys were gonna talk to him because he was my most closest informant. so i told him you lead you here, i really want to know why me out of every other Irkens on earth is called for"

"well, if your really want to know, I couldn't tell you, for i don't know myself."

Tak stood up and re-holsters her weapon

"I will take you to my employer, but by the time we get outside the police will be there, and judging by what i have seen, they will ask us about it and eventually arrest us"

"we will go through the back entrance of the complex, follow me i know the way"

Zim then holstered his weapon, and with Tak, left the apartment. they went down the stairs, for if any police where there, they would stop them. Zim lead Tak through the kitchen and left the back entrance

"put you hood on, even if we are far from the complex the police questions every Irken on sight"

Tak complied and pulled up her hoodie as did Zim

"where are we going?"

"we are going to see Thomas, he has a few things of mine that i will need, then you will take me to your employer"

Tak looked at Zim's bracer, it was different than the standard issue in Irken military it had a screen, buttons, switches, and a hollow area on the bottom of it

"Zim, your bracer what is it?"

Zim looked at his bracer

"oh this? i customized it alot, it can tell me if i am getting radiation, if i am sick, if my stamina is low, how much blood Im losing, and it also is equipped with a laser blade that is thought activated, along with a mini flamethrower and a grenade launcher the size of a bullet...pretty neat eh?"

"your ready for war..."

"heh heh heh, these days you cant be too careful, especially here on earth"

After about an hour of walking, Zim and Tak reached a house at the other side of town, Zim knocked on the door. the dark skinned Englishmen opened the door with open arms

"ahh. has my star student come for more knowledge? *gives Zim a firm handshake* good to see you again mate, and i see you brought your guest as well, Tak is it?"

"Its good to see you Agian" said Tak

"Thomas, i had a _few things_ here, i think its time i had them back" said Zim

"oh, right come in"

Thomas lets in Zim and Tak into his home, it was quite nice and old fashion

"I'll get your stuff Zim, its in the attic somewhere in the meantime go ahead and pour yourself a cup of tea"

"oh don't mind if i do!" said Tak

when Tak first came to earth, she lived at englend first, therefor taking in its english accent, and perhaps some of its cultures

"mmm, nice and warm!"

"why are you happy all of the sudden?"

"not sure really, maybe its the tea, i really love the tea"

Zim just stared at her, "your Bipolar"

"i beg your pardon? i am not!"

"see?"

"sigh* i guess your right, still its my personality i will do what i want with it!"

"that's the spirit!"

"what?"

"that's just it...you now have a _spirit_"

Tak just stayed silent, maybe Zim was right, Imperfection has their advantages but she didn't want to admit it like her stubborn self

Thomas called out from the attic

"Oi Zim! i knew you up 'ere"

"right on my way tom!, to Tak* I'll be right back"

Zim then walked toward the ladder to the attic, then he sees Thomas holding a box

"you know the words Zim.."

Zim nodded and put his left hand at the box and whispered words to remove the lock on the box

" Cursus crinem quibus infertur unlock creabit, non ornare metus penalem"

the box then glowed a bright red, and opened

"that was not Irkish, why would you trust this lock with human tongue?"

Zim put his hand on Thomas's shoulder "call it a symbol of my trust with you, you have teach me so much old friend, and i know i could trust you than any other human"

Thomas smiled "it was good to meet you friend, when will you leave earth?"

"heh heh, i assume Tak already told you?"

"some, but i expected as such"

"that's the wise man in your Tom"

Zim pulls out what appears to be a necklace, with a shard of a green crystal.

"you have been staring at that thing for years, and have yet to tell me what it is"

"its something personal Thomas, perhaps in time, you will find out what it is"

Zim put the necklace in his bag pack, then pulled out another item out of the box, it was a sword of some kind, its sheath was made of leather and green crystals covering parts of it like a pattern. as Zim unsheathed the blade it glowed bright green, Zim held it Firm with both hands staring at the blade and whispered the Irkish words: **Rozur**...

Thomas broke the silence "that blade's metal is not of this planet, nor of any planets of this galaxy, where in god's name did you find it?"

Zim stay silent for a moment, then he spoke "when the tallest was assassinated, a fade memory came back to every Irken, mine...was of a drifting space pod near the fiery hellhole of the planet 'Surukai', it was there where i found this sword, it was there where my last memory before my teenage self forgot about"

"do you plan on going back?" Said Thomas

"perhaps, when this war is over and when i have time to learn about my past, come, we have to leave soon the police wont be as active in the dark when all the Irkens are in curfew"

"wouldn't that cause the police be more active?"

"no, the Irkens will be in their homes during curfew so the police wont worry too much"

Zim and Tak leaves Thomas's house with their goodbyes and firm handshakes Thomas yells:

"will, we meet again Zim?"

"perhaps, I am quite certain our paths will cross again!"

Tak took Zim into her speeder, and flew away to a destination unknown to Zim

**this is goodbye for seenums for now, i kinda had trouble on what to think for this chapter. i have to somehow bring a conversation between Zim and Tom. anyways thanks for reading and please reveiw!**


	6. Chapter 5: History Lesson

_**Right this is where you really start to hate humans,nuff said, heres the chapter i hope you like it and also remember to Pm me about your own character in this story :D**_

Chapter 5 : History lesson

November 2nd 2098, London UK 10:00 PM

Tak landed her ship in the parking garage in the hotel complex she was staying at, she packed her things (which wasn't that much, it was all packed in a duffel bag) and checked out

"Right, I say we leave my speeder here and call for transport once we are close enough to my boss, it would give us alot less attention" said Tak

"agreed"

They walked in the dark streets with their hoddies on, if they were caught in the night they would be arrested by the UNEA Police

"Zim"

"hmm?"

"what is the UNEA?"

"Quite a bit of a history lesson, when i asked the something to Thomas he told me that around 2012 AD a great war happened, intense economy's, high population, low resources, religion and **vengeance** caused this. the high population in china caused a declaration of war to its neighboring countries for more room for their people to live in, the staggering economy of the united states forced them to invade the neighboring countries of Canada and Mexico, an alliance of much of south America had formed and completely devastated much of the southern states 'reclaiming' their land and much, much more. great Britain had low resources and in order to feed it's country the nation it had to relive Imperialism and invade the continent of Africa to Exploit its resources and force the natives to work in slavery. The Muslim terrorists known as Al Qaeda, lost without their leader, gave a mass suicide at the major cities at Baghdad and all of the major cities in the middle east and southeastern Asia, but they brought millions of innocent people with them."

"what do you mean?"

"they nuked themselves, in every major city, the American marines that were once helping the middle east governments were pulled out to help in the war with Canada and south America. these nuclear suicides were known as the 'first mushrooms', but that was just the beginning, little more than a month in the war, nationalistic feelings arise in Germany, wanting **Vengeance** in the past great wars they have lost, they have declared war on its surrounding neighbors and its biggest foe, Russia. before any country could react to this sudden declaration of war Germany fired nuclear Warheads from satellites in space, all aiming at Russia, approximately 22 warheads destroyed the entire nation, Russia became a wasteland but some how warheads fired from Russia just after the warheads hit them 18 hit Germany and the damage did not only hit Germany but its neighbors as well, this was the spark, no one knows who started it...not 2 hours past since Germany's destruction Great Britain was hit with nuclear warheads, then France, then china, then the United States. almost every country was nuked by the other. North and South Korea became united at the last moment and fired nukes at japan and china before it was hit by the former Ottoman empire, Canada was hit with warheads by America and by this time all life in germany and russia was non existant...a war that lasted a month, ended in 25 minutes. the human race practicly became extinct, following the ashes reniments of surrviving humans grouped together, slowly forming, the people made a new government known as the United Nation's Earth Association or for sort the UNEA and vowed never to have war among themselves forever, and since then, they haven't broke that vow"

"that's incredible, after all that destruction they still dont hold a grudge?"

"the humans finally settled their differences and unified themselves, our race however..has just experienced the opposite"

"what side do you think you will join?"

"what?"

"It might have something to do when you meet my boss"

"im not sure yet"

later as they continue to walk they noticed Irkens running, some with hoodies and some with lead pipes

"whats going on? its passed curfew, why is here so much Irkens out this time of night?" said Zim

one of them yells out: "hey what are you doing? the mob is this way comon!" then he continued to run in the same direction the others were.

"mob? this cant be good" said Tak

"come on lets see" said Zim

they followed the Irkens but kept a distance behind the crowd that was forming marching to the government building that was ahead of them

alot of yelling and cries for equal rights were heard, there must have been about 600 or more Irkens there and with more coming

The UNEA police kept a line, and pushed them back and hit them with Electric batons, the Irkens only weapons is their mouths, tools, and rocks.

"GIVE US EQUAL RIGHTS!" yelled one Irken

"WHY ARE YOU TAXING US SO MUCH!" yelled another

"IM STRUGGLING TO FEED MY FAMILY BECAUSE OF YOU ASSHOLES!"

Tak was dumbstruck when she heard that remark, natural born Irkens?, she didn't think Irken females were able to have children, well...at least under Tallest control.

"WE WORK MORE WITH LESS PAY! WE WANT EQUAL PAY!"

"MY MOTHER IS DEAD BECAUSE YOU BASTARDS KILLED HER JUST FOR NOT PAYING HER RENT IN TIME! WHAT KIND OF FUCKING PEOPLE ARE YOU?"

Irkens were not like this before, before the tallest's death the Irkens would listen and obey with good posture, now that the control of their minds are gone, they are going nuts and is marching on the government building

the police who were holding them back, had unemotional faces, with unemotional masks that disguised their voices, the Irkens were marching at their opposites

"we should leave Zim"

just then the captain of the police walked on top of a destroyed car behind the line of cops holding off the irkens

"wait, something is gonna happen" said Zim

"Irken Citizens of London UK,You are charged with Disrupting the Peace, Violation of Curfew, Destroying City Property,Assault of several officers, and Resisting arrest. Since you are unable to Cooperate, By order of the UNEA **YOU ARE ALL SENTENCED TO **_**PUBLIC EXECUTION**_, ready the weapons.."

Much of the Mob began crying and screaming, some ran and some became more mad and charge at them

"Quick get in the ally!" said Zim pulling Tak in before the Policed fired on the mob

each bullet pierces Irken flesh, several machine guns were fired without mercy, much of the Irkens were parents.

instantly much of the crowd have fallen to the ground, dead, the power of the plasma bullets invented by the human keeps them down, and kills them painfully if they lived the shot

for the ones that tried to ran, snipers picked off their heads, and for the the Irkens that were infront of the crowd, they were shot in the face from the captain himself.

Puddles of Dark green blood filled the street, some of the splattered blood landed on Zim and Tak.

a few seconds later the machine guns stopped firing, it was over

Tak and Zim stood in the ally way, shocked, Tak was on the Verge of tears

"those...assholes...they just wanted equal rights, and they killed them all for it"

"tak we need to go now, they will be checking the bodies"

Zim and Tak went out through the ally way into the next steet, Tak looked back and saw a Irken survived a shot and caught his eye, "w-wait...please..h-help" It was too late, the bullet's effects will kick in any moment now, Just then a cop with a pistol kicked him over and shot him in the heart to get the job done, at least it's better then living through the bullets effects.

**So basically its like being ruled by stalin, only world-wide and there are alot of stalins, alittle background information is nice too, alot of sadness deaths like this will happen alot in the story thanks for reading and please reveiw **_**Grurae Horrariior -Val**_


	7. Chapter 6: Off the streets

**I really like making humans look bad, yet, they still play a very importent role in this story. this chapter is going to have a slight touch of Tak's past hope you like it :D**

Chapter 6: Off the Streets

Zim and Tak are moving away from the ally, but the noice of the Irkens escaping the police are bringing them closer. Zim and Tak are now running, away from the ally but with all the other Irkens about, the police will spread out and arrest them. suddenly Tak felt a hand touch her shoulder, she quickly give a punch but was caught.

"Tak its me!"

It was Drik, Trained like Tak (and a little more) had caught the punch before it could hit him, he was hooded and had the same eye color as Tak did, Zim noticed this...

"Drik? What are you doing here?"  
>Zim intervined<p>

"who is this?"

"co-worker" said Tak

"look Tak, we got to get out of here, follow me i know where the transport can pick us up, and whos is this?" said Drik

"He's our target, now we need to get moving!" said Tak

"woah woah wait! who the hell is guy?" Said Zim

"Im Drik, i can lead you to our boss who will tell you everything you need to know, now if you dont mind i would like my torso not filled with plasma bullets and having to have a very painful death like the Irkens you just saw!"

they ran across the street and went up two blocks, they went to the main street until Drik saw police guarding the area

"ah shit! we have to think of a different route!" said Drik

"did you really think we would escape through the main street? are you fucking stupid? I thought you said you knew the way!" said Zim

"I said i know where the transport can pick us up! i never said i knew where to go!"

"Fuck, just tell me where it is!" said Zim

"I thought the Rendezvous point was past the Town hall"

"well, when we asked for room to land, they didnt take it so kindly" said drik

The police guarding seem to have heard their commotion, there are just two of them

"look we can take'em they're just two of them!" said Zim

"I rather not get into a fight, but the Rendezvous point is in that direction"

"lets wait for them to come and knock them out cold"

Zim, Tak and Drik hid behind the buildings between the street, the two police guards seem to be armed with plasma Rifles,**(A/N if you guys are having a hard time imagining what human plasma guns look like go watch the "alien" movies or look up M41A pulse rifle which is the rifles the police are holding) **

"You said you heard something here?" said a disguised voice

"yeah, i heard Irkish around here" said another

Drik did a hand signal going: three, two, one, go!

They charged the two guards, one of them was tackled by Zim while Tak Kicked him uncoincous, while Drik disarmed the other and punching him hard in to helmet literally denting the metal

the two officers were uncouncious, and their helmets give a buzzing signal then a robotic voice giving off their coordnates

"ah shit! they'll be coming now!" said Tak

"quick this way!" said Drik

they ran up the street and contiued moving until they reached the city limits which was not far

"well, wheres your transport?" said Zim

"im getting to that!" Said Drik

Drik turned on his bracer and spoke in a radio signal

"Pilot, LZ pick up at 4QFJ1612, package is secure over"

"roger that, ETA 30 seconds" said the voice in the bracer (pilot)

soon enough the Transport has arrived and the trio entered the ship by the gravity lift, which Zim hasn't felt in many years

"whew, we made it" said Drik

soon they left the planey earth and become stationary in space

Later in Driks room aboard the transport Zim walks in and knocks on the doorway

"hmm?"

"It's me ZIm, i didn't think we've really properly introduced" Zim reaches out his hand

Drik stares at it for a moment, somewhat dubstruck of what he is doing, a gesture? he complies and shakes his hand with a vauge smile

"I'm Drik.._Omeksreda"_

Zim's Eyes Widened, broke the hand gesture and almost gasped

"your Tak's Brother!"

"SHHH!"

Drik cupped Zim's mouth and watches out the doorway to see if anyone had heard that, no one did. he realeses Zim

"yes, i am tak's Older brother"

"no wonder why i thought there was something between you two!" said Zim, he recalls seeing them both having purple eyes

"why do you want me silent about it?" said Zim

"its a long story"

"i have the time"

"well, take a seat, this may take a while"

Zim complied and took a seat next to him in the bunk bed

"you may not know this, but Tak was a Natural born Irken"

"really? I knew she was a defect, but **Naturally** born?"

"yes, but she doesnt know it"

"why?"

"When we were little, I always promised Tak that i would protect her,and... i failed... when the Empire found out we were Natural born we got sepatrated, they barged in our house our father rushed at them to protect us while mother took us in the basment to hide"

"what happend?"

"I-I was so stupid, I should've stayed with Tak and my mother, I was a teenager at the time and was stubborn, I left my mother and Tak to help Father hold them off...only to find him lying down on the kitchen floor dead..a pool of blood on the floor, and a knife his hand he didn't went down without a fight. that was a terrible sight for me, I was mad, I jumped at one of the soldiers and ripped up his neck with my teeth, then another knocked me off of him and kicked me in the head knocking me out cold"

"did they find your mother?"

"they did, I woke up and they pulled my mother outside the house, I ran outside to help but before i can do anything they shot her in the head she went limp and fell, then they pulled Tak into their ship...her screams for help scar me for life, knowing I can't protect her she screamed 'Drik help me please!' I was crying then one of the soldiers yelled to the other 'end this pathitic runt!' the lower ranking soldier pulled me back in the house and aimed his rifle at my face...he was shaking, he was different from the other soldiers one of them yells 'Comon! we're leaving!' he looks at me, he pulls the trigger but purposly misses and hit the floor, 'Im so sorry" he whispered and left with the other soldiers in the ship"

"i never knew Tak went through something like that, but does she remember?"

"no, the soldiers took her to become another fighter for the empire, they wanted to kill me because i was too old. the memory wiper only works on young Irkens"

Zim took in what Drik had just said, he never heard of Tak's past before

"are you ever going to tell her?"

"when the time is right Zim, for now she does not need to know"

there was an awkward silence for a moment, then Zim broke the silience

"well let me tell you about myself, my name is Zim Vrukeka **( the V is silent)**

**Sigh this is it for now, i've been going to pax east and really not having any time for this Grurae Horrariior -Val**


End file.
